The Legend of Dark Witch 3
The Legend of Dark Witch 3: Wisdom and Lunacy (魔神少女 エピソード3 -勇者と愚者-, Majin Shoujo Episode 3: Yūsha to Gusha) is the third mainline game in the Legend of Dark Witch series. Gameplay The Legend of Dark Witch 3 focuses on refining the Dark Witch series' gameplay mechanics, removing many features present in The Legend of Dark Witch and The Legend of Dark Witch 2 while modifying others to create a more streamlined game. Dark Witch 3 does not feature Technical Skills or player-available Revenge Magics. Additionally, the Enhancement Gauge has been simplified to Speed, Wing, and Width, with Width functioning as a combination of the Liner and Power slots in previous games. The Enhancement Gauge is now filled by collecting Syega pieces during gameplay, while Tres merely serves as currency for Papelne's shop. Story On the Old Islands (where the first game, The Legend of Dark Witch, takes place), humans and Fae are locked in combat. The Magic Lion Corps, an elite group of magic-wielding humans, poses a significant threat to the Fae. That is, until a sudden betrayal forces Magic Lion Corps member Day to be exiled from the Old Islands and ultimately results in the group being disbanded. Day, bent on revenge, returns to the Old Islands. Her intentions are noted by Zizou Olympia, who descends upon Folkstone to stop her. Zizou's encounter with Day initially seems routine, but takes a sudden turn when Day activates "Capacity Zero" to drain Zizou of her powers. It is then that Zizou's sister Mati Olympia enters the fray and uses her powers to nullify Capacity Zero, resulting in Day's retreat. Looking to gain more knowledge of the situation, Zizou seeks out the former members of the Magic Lion Corps: a familiar treasure fighter, a cynical shut-in, the newest librarian of Heavens Gardens, a motor-mouthed flower decorator, a mechanic currently working on a clock tower, a crafts director disguising herself as a Fae, a chivalrous thief, and a girl who fancies herself as a super hero. After defeating them, she then looks toward the Fae, and encounters a small witch with a big attitude, a strong but ditzy feline woman, a seductive woman with a pet snake, and a draconic soldier with a strong sense of honor. As Zizou battles the Fae, Day sets Folkstone on fire. Zizou returns and avenges her previous loss to Day. After Day has been defeated, the Fae mastermind Simeone appears and attacks Zizou. After a climactic battle, Simeone is defeated and the conflict seemingly averted. Back home, Zizou and Mati reflect on their duties as goddesses. Bosses There are currently 15 confirmed bosses in the game. Starting Bosses * Al (Treasure Fighter) - The well-renowned "Grim Reaper" who enjoys searching for treasure. * Cholesy (Neek) - A cynical girl who fights using dark energy. * Neville (Librarian) - A gothic-styled librarian wielding a large magic book. * Rio (Flower Decorer) - A flower-loving girl wielding a magical yo-yo. * Seama (Machinery) - A small girl wielding two mechanical hands. * Teddy (Crafts Director) - A Capoeira-practicing crafts director wearing a bear suit. * Miah (Chivalrous Thief) - A thief who steals from the rich with help from her pet Campbell. * Wonder Girl (Hero) - A heroine who carries around an alleged magical pig. Other Bosses * Day (Lunacy) - A woman whose desire for revenge prompts Zizou to intervene. * Brujita (Trickster) - A witch-like Fae whose demeanor appears to belie a more vicious side. * Patty (Herculean) - A beastman-like Fae with incredible strength. * Claudia (Enchanter) - An enchantress with succubi-like beauty. * Zanetti (Dragoon) - A draconic Fae with an intimidating, toothy grin. * Shimeone (Mastermind) - A sinister Fae with a demonic right arm and leg. * Mati Olympia (Life Witch) - Zizou's older sister, wielding a scimitar-like sword. Category:Games